Hey Angel in the Snow
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: "Dear Santa, I know it's been a long time sense I've written to you, well, more like eight years. But I really need your help this year..." In which Austin is in desperate search for the perfect present for Ally, that he hopes will finally bring them together. Who knows, maybe the guy in the red suit has something up his sleeve. Please read?(:&let me know if you like it?


~Hey Angel in the Snow~

"Austin!" he hears her shout, causing him to scramble up from his seat, taking the sheet of paper he has and cramming it into his back pocket. As if on cue, he stuffs it in just in time when she stumbles through the door. Her eyebrows are knit in frustration, and he briefly wonders what's wrong till it hit him.

"Austin, you told me you would help me out with the store!" Ally huffs, as her fingers work a piece of messy hair behind her ear. "It's the holiday season, remember?" She continues, making flailing movements with her arms, "That busiest time of year, where you having crying children, impatient parents and stuck up kids? Not to also mention, a small music store backed with over like, _fifty,_ people a girl of only _sixteen_, can handle?"

She's rambling in frustration, and although he knows he's supposed to feel guilty and bad, Austin has to suppress the grin that wants to take up his entire face. Because Ally is just too cute when she gets worked up, and all he can do is stare at those pretty heart shaped lips of hers as she quickly shoots out her words, trying to get her point across.

"Sorry Ally. I guess I got distracted. I'm coming down! Promise!" He tells her, and gives her the most pouty-puppy-eyed look he ever managed and whimpers, "Forgive me?"

She stares him down hard for a second, before the cuteness overload is too much, and her face breaks out into a soft smile. "Okay fine, I forgive you." Her crossed arms fall slack to her sides, only to be flopped around Austin's shoulders a minute later. His arms around her waist, as he buries his face into her hair.

"Yay!", he says, pulling away a few seconds later, reluctantly of course. Grabbing her hand he pulls her down stairs. As much as he'd love to stand there and hold her forever, he is also very much aware that right now, he's only sure that his feelings for his songwriter might only be one-sided. So that'd make quite the awkward position for Ally. And right now, if he helps her with the store, they can close early, and work on that new song. Or maybe he'd get to finish what he started earlier.

"Austin, you help the costumers not at the register, find what they're looking for, okay? I'll handle the paying costumers."

He just nods as he goes over to a helpless looking lady, and helping her find the violins. Always sneaking glances to make sure Ally was doing all right, as he did so/

:/:

Austin lets himself fall into his desk chair, fumbling to get the piece of notebook paper from his pocket. He was completely exhausted from the nights work, but there was a due date for this, and he hadn't even been able to start it except her one line. Sighing and dragging a hand through his blonde hair, he reaches into a cup full of pencils, pen, high-lighters and erasers, grabbing a black inked pen. Smoothing out the paper in front of him, he presses the tip of the pen to the paper.

"_Dear Santa,_

_I know it's been a long time sense I've written to you, well, more like eight years. But I really need your help this year._

_You see, there's this girl… her name's Ally, and she's the most prettiest, talented, and amazing girl ever. She's beautiful and smart, and I think I should just stop write now, because if I gave you an entire description for who, how, and what Ally Dawson is to me, well, let's just say the list would never end._

_Sorry, heh, I tend to get so off topic when it comes to her. Gawd, she is something. Anyways, the point is, I really, __**really **__like her. And want to impress her with an amazing present for Christmas. See, this letter isn't for me. I just can't think of anything to get her, that will show her how much I really care. I want something that instantly makes her think, "Holy crap! This guy's crazy about me!" I want something that will make those pretty cheeks of hers turn bright pink and make her smile that big gorgeous smile that makes my heart melt, and releases thousands of butterflies in my stomach(which __**she**__ can only make happen to me). I want something that makes her realize we're meant to be _so_ much more than friends. And that I'm willing to give as much as she needs, and not expecting anything in return. That I'm the one for her, willing and able._

_Wow, um… talk about spilling someone's guts out. I think I wasted like, ten minutes of your life. Sorry Bro. Erm… so, of you could just help me out a little, I would greatly appreciate it! Maybe even help me out __a lot__ a little?_

_I just want things to be perfect._

_Sincerely,_

_Austin M. Moon."_

Finally finishing the letter for Santa, Austin neatly folded it and placed it inside the envelope he had grabbed on his way upstairs. Staring at the letter with the neatly scrawled address, Austin began to doubt himself. Was he really desperate enough to write a letter to a man, he's not even sure exists? Licking the stamp and pressing it into the corner, he decides yes, he is that much desperate. He wonders briefly if he could ever be this ridiculous with any other girl. Wanting them so much, as to write a pathetic letter to _Santa._ His answer is as immediate as it is obvious; No.

:/:

The next day he wakes up to see the mail truck has just left his house. Which means the letter is on its way, and there's no taking it back. He just hopes no crazy fangirls stalk his mailing, and sees it. Boy, wouldn't _that _be a cute Head title for the magazines.

Rolling his eyes Austin rolls out of bed and gets himself ready for the day. Heading downstairs he eats the warm and delicious pancakes his mother has made for him, before saying goodbye to his parents and heading to Sonic Boom.

Once he arrives there, he goes in to see the store is way less crowded than yesterday, only having a few scattered customers. He also sees his favorite brunette writing in her famous journal. Tapping the eraser end of her pencil against her chin. Smiling at the sight, he walks behind the counter, Ally to engrossed in her thinking and writing to notice, and comes up behind her to cover her eyes.

"Guess who?", he asks as he tries to make his voice as low as possible, creating velvety rich voice. He hears her giggle cutely, which makes a warm feeling spread throughout his tummy just at the entrancing sound.

"Hmm…. Is it, …Dallas?" His body immediately tenses and, still in the incredibly low voice, he indignantly snaps, "No! Dallas doesn't even sound like this! He sounds like some whiney little kid who can't hit a syllable without his voice cracking!(1)"

"Alright then… I guess that narrows my list down. If it can't be any whiney sounding kid I guess I can also check Austin off too…"

"Hey!" Austin says as he pulled back, pouting. Laughing, Ally turns around and looks amusedly at him.

"Aw, Austin it was only fair. Besides, I can never get why you randomly started hating on Dallas. You were cool with him at first until he moved jobs.

_Yeah, because sense he left I figured I had a better chance with you,_ he thinks to himself, as he jumps up to sit on the counter. "Whatever. But I'm _soo_ not whiney!"

"Sure.." Ally rolls her eyes, "And anyways, I already knew it was you. I just said Dallas because I know you 'don't like him'"

"Yeah, yeah", he grins, "So what's on the schedule today? I'm bored and there's nothing to do."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ally closes her book, "I don't know. Want to come with me to grab a smoothie?" Nodding his head he jumps down and waits for her to finish telling her dad she's taking her break. As she walks towards him he walks a bit ahead of her so he can open the door for her. She smiles, as a bit a pink dusts her cheeks. Mouthing a thanks, she ducks her head walking forward. Shaking his head at her cuteness, Austin's sure that his cheeks are going to ache by the end of the day, because this face splitting smile is never going to go away.

:/:

Reaching the smoothie station, they wait in a line of four or five people, and slouch a little in patient waiting. He has a few fans approach them and ask for pictures, which he gladly accepts. Even Ally complies to taking a few with them, which makes him ecstatic, because really, that's how it _should_ be. Austin&Ally, _together_, because without her, he wouldn't even be where he is today. He also wouldn't be teetering on the fact that he's pretty sure he's found the one and only girl for him.

The line moves quickly, and now they're at the front, staring at the menu. Well, Austin is. Because during the time he could have already scanned the menu, like Ally had, he was thinking of the pretty girl herself. While he mentally debates the choice of wild berry or mango, he also debates whether or not he should call out the cashier for checking His Girl out. Well, not that Ally is technically _His_ yet, but still. Austin glares at his name tag, reading _"Derek"_, and even considers the thought that maybe that isn't even his real name. Shooting "Derek" an icy scowl, so much so he hopes it gives him frostbite, he clears his throat. "And I'll take a wild berry smoothie."

His voice is taught and tense, finally getting the shaggy black haired boys attention, who was openly drooling over Ally. Not that she was paying attention; she was too busy going through her purse for something. When the boys eyes finally met his, Austin almost smirked at the way the kid flinched from the protective and possessive vibes rolling out from him. "R-right." Derek stuttered, "One strawberry-banana, and one wild berry. Coming right up!" Austin pays for the both of them, much to Ally's despair, seeing as she had _finally_ found her wallet by then. But of course, she knew she would lose the argument if she attempted to pay for her own drink. So Derek hands them their receipt swiftly and tells them to listen for their number, before turning to the next costumer.

Sitting at a table near the smoothie counter, Ally looks up at Austin with an amused smirk and crossed arms. Furrowing his eyebrows he scratches his head while asking why she's looking at him like that.

"God, Austin! The poor guy was about to pee his pants!" She suppresses a giggle, "What did you do to him?" He begins to chuckle uneasily, and rubs the side of his head sheepishly.

"Nothing."

Rolling her eyes, Ally lifts a perfect brow in question, "You know, I've been beginning to notice a pattern lately. That, whenever there's a cute guy when we're out taking interest in me, the minute I turn my back, the next thing I know, he's walking away with his tail between his legs."

Staring at her incredulously, Austin blurts out the first thing that crosses his mind, "You think _that,_ guy was _cute_?"

He immediately wishes he could take back how offended he sounded. Because he's her best friend, and best guy friends aren't supposed to get as worked up as he is over her being attracted to some guy.

Oh to hell with that. He loves this girl, and isn't afraid to admit he isn't ashamed of scaring away the competition. Well, at least anyone besides Ally, he's not afraid.

He's brought from his thoughts by the sound of her giggle, and immediately flushes.

"He's okay I guess. But besides that point, it's really sweet and all that you want to look out for me. But I can take care of myself. Thanks."

He scoffs disbelievingly, "Ally, you can't even tell when a guy hits on you!" _He should know, he's been trying for about a year now_, "Some stranger could offer you a ride home, and you'd take it, because you would think he's some polite, nice old man. Well how wrong could you be!"

"I would not!" She states defensively. "That doesn't even make sense when _you're_ the one, who I constantly have to drag away from strangers on the street. Who claim "They have magical unicorns for sale!" I mean, really Austin?"

"Okay, bad example." He says sheepishly, "But the point is, you're blind to how many guys are attracted to you. So I'm just keeping you clear from all the bad ones. You're my best friend, and I'd hate to have to go to jail for killing the guy that hurt you."

Grinning she shakes her head, "So pretty much, every single guy in Miami."

"Oh, no.", Austin shakes his head, "That'd be way to unfair for the other guys in the world."

Ally laughs and rolls her eyes, "Your ridiculous."

Austin shrugs and grins that half grin of his, "But you love me." He states, then as in after though he adds, "And you're stuck with me no matter what, whether you like it or not."

She giggles, and he relishes the sound. It's so soothing and cute, but yet it's always got that awkward-adorkableness laced through it, that makes it all the more _Ally._ It's unique, and hypnotic, and he finds himself lucky that he has the privilege of hearing that amazing sound everyday.

Their order number is called out, and as he goes to stand and grab them, she looks up and tells him with a smile, and tint of scarlet coloring her cheeks, "Wouldn't be able to live without it." And there's something in her eyes when she says so that makes his knees want to go weak, and makes tingles shoot up his spine. Again, he wonders when his brain was switched with that of a teenaged girl's. Not that he has any problems with girls, seeing as Ally is one, and he's pretty sure without the female race there would be no more Ally. Which would mean life for Austin would be dull and boring as ever. Not to mention he's pretty sure half the human race would turn gay(excluding himself, and, he's pretty sure Dez), but that's an _entirely_ different point and subject he would love to avoid. So anyways…

Grinning like an idiot, he's so very happy she says this as their order is called, because Austin's pretty sure he has never felt his face this hot and red before, ever.

:/:

On Christmas Eve night, Austin lays on his bed, and stares out the window. He hasn't even gotten a _thing_ for Ally yet, and it makes him feel incredibly powerless. How is he supposed to win her over, when he's got nothing to give? He squashes the thought of there being a store open on Christmas day, because really, who doesn't want to spend time with family and open presents?

Sighing to himself, Austin closes his eyes, and prays for a miracle, before turning over and falling asleep.

:/:

It's Christmas day, and everyone is gathered at Sonic Boom. Ally had convinced Lester to let her throw a little holiday party, and everything looked amazing. Tinsel and lights were strung on railing and banners, cute little candy cane decorations hung from the ceiling, and a table of refreshments was set up as well, along with some catchy holiday music playing.

Ally had invited all of Team Austin and there families, Austin's and hers being the only to attend, seeing as Trish's family went to visit relatives out of state. And when asked why she didn't tag along, the short girl responded with "Are you kidding? And have to deal with my annoying brother _and my cousins?!"_ It was clear she was spending not only the holidays, but rest of the week with Ally. Dez had said his parents were to busy waxing each other's feet….much to everybody's disturbance.

Any who, later on everybody decided to exchange gifts, even Lester and the King and Queen of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Maybe Christmas was some kind of miracle working day. Austin sighed, if only it could have gotten him a gift for Ally. He had already given Dez and Trish their present before the party, as he had gotten theirs ahead, not expecting to be empty handed for Ally. They had both given him thanks, and looks of sympathy. They both knew how much this Christmas meant to him. Heck, they themselves have been waiting just as long as he himself to finally make a move.

Standing himself up, he makes his way upstairs to the practice room as everyone opens their gifts. Leaving the door open he sits down on one of the cushiony chairs and runs his hands through his hair. How naïve could he is to think some letter would get him the perfect gift for her. Sighing dejectedly, he hangs his head. So much for finally getting the girl.

"Austin?" He hears her call from the doorway softly, and his head shoots up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Heh, um, just thinking, I guess…" He trails off unconvincingly. She raises an eyebrow as she walks towards him. He stands up as she approaches, and a small, gift wrapped box is thrust into his chest.

"You left as I was about to give you your gift." She states, and before he can say anything, like how he has nothing to give her in return, she crosses her arms and demands, "Open it."

And he complies, because although she's small and cute and cuddly, she's probably the most stubborn girl he knows. And that's saying _a lot_, especially sense he knows Trish as well.

Tearing the paper slowly, guiltily at first, he hears her sigh of impatience and anxiety that makes him smirk inwardly. Continuing to unwrap it painfully slow, he lets out a laugh as she finally snatches it from him and rips off the paper, shoves the small black box back into his hands. He laughs a little longer at how excited she is, and, after her threatening to "slap him silly if he doesn't open it this second!", he flips of the lid.

The look of confusion on his face is enough to make her laugh, because inside the box, is his whistle necklace, that he's pretty sure he already owns, and is back at his house on his nightstand. "Um…" He says as he lifts an eyebrow at her. She giggles, "Take it out of the box and look at the back."

Doing as instructed, Austin pulls the whistle end of the necklace and inspects the back. In small little engraved letters, he reads out loud,

"_Team Austin:_

_Austin, Ally,_

_Trish, Dez._

_Friends and Partners for Life. _"

He swallows the lump in his throat, because if he wasn't wearing this necklace everyday before, he is now. Also, this just makes the fact that he doesn't have a present for her even worse. "Do you like it?" She asks excitedly, and she's practically bouncing on her feet in anxiousness. Looking into her shining eyes he swoops her into his arms, squeezing her gently to him, and burying his face into her hair, inhaling the small of cinnamon and gingerbread, the smell of the perfume Trish had gotten her for Christmas as he whispers,

"I love it."

Her arms are around his neck, and they hold each other for what seems like forever, until she pulls away, smiling at him, and he smiles right back, feeling pretty sure he likes like the happiest fool in town.

"C'mon, let's go back and join everyone. I can't wait to see what everyone's gotten." And he begins to follow her until they reach the doorway, and he remembers. His happy high is broken, as the guilt settles in, causing him to stop their walking right in the doorway.

"Wait. I, have to tell you something." He breathes in and, just as he's about to confess, he sees movement and something sparkle out of the corner(er, upper corner?) of his eye, making him look upward. Ally sees this and follows his vision. Their faces flush, because out of no where, a fat sprig of mistletoe is smack-dap in the middle of them. Looking down at her, he feels himself over come with the same dizziness he had just a few moments ago, as she looks into his eyes with her own, passionately depth ones. He feels himself leaning down, being drawn closer and closer to her beautiful face, hypnotized, as she unconsciously leans upwards. This is it. Now's his chance, and he prays to God nothing screws up this perfect moment.

He hesitates a few seconds when his lips are less then a centimeter from hers, her breath fanning across his face, and her eyes already closed. The feeling of a hundred butterfly wings flapping around in his stomach and a rush of excited adrenaline rushes through him, as he realizes she _wants_ him to kiss her. So, as he continues to grin hugely, he cups her cheek with his hand gently, and presses his lips to hers.

He feels her gasp at the contact, a static shock flowing between them that makes a shiver roll down his spine and bring her closer to him, while her hands fall on his shoulders, bringing herself on her tiptoes. The tip of his tongue traces her bottom lip gently and he feels her tremble slightly, making him grin as she shyly parts her lips. Seconds later Ally pulls her mouth from his, gasping for breath as he rests his forehead against hers, catching his own.

After they've both calmed, Ally giggles and buries her face in his chest, "Would it be silly of me to say, that I've been waiting for you to do that a long, _long_ time?" She asks, and Austin's eyes widen.

"Really?" He feels her nod sheepishly, and pulls back, so he can tilt her chin up, looking at her blushing face, "How come you never said anything?"

She shrugs, playing with her fingers timidly, "I didn't think you liked me that way."

Austin can't help but burst out laughing. "How could I _not_ like you that way? I thought it was the other way around." She giggles and rubs her thumb across his cheek bone, and he smiles and rubs their noses together. Then he frowns, watching her brows furrow in confusion, "What's wrong?" She asks.

He sighs, "I didn't even get you a present." Looking at the floor his frown deepens, "I wanted to get you something that expressed how much you meant to me, but there was nothing that I could find special enough. I'm sorry."

All he hears is silence, and just as he assumes she's upset and wants nothing to do with him, he hears her giggle, and her lips kiss his cheek. "You're so cute."

"Huh?" Is his dumb-founded response.

She laughs, and her smile is so bright and contagious, he swears if it the feeling she gave him were a drug, he'd overdose everyday on it. "There's only one present I want this year."

"Well, what is it?" He asks excitedly. Whatever it was, he'd give it to her, no matter the price.

Ally turns shy suddenly, and looks to the her shoes as she murmurs, "You."

And he finds the deep red in her flushing cheeks the most attractive thing ever, as he reaches down to whisper in her ear, "The funny thing is; that, is something you've _always_ had."

Looking up, she grins widely at him, as she responds back in the same tone of voice, "Like me, to you."

And in that split second his lips are back on hers, and it's the best Christmas he's ever had.

:/:

After another hour of chatting with everyone, and the awing and squealing as everyone noticed the new couples intertwined hands, the party is winding down, and everyone decides to help the Dawson's clean up before they leave.

"Hey, Austin!" He hears Ally call, and he makes his way over to where she is, by the tree, and wraps his arm around her waist.

"What is it?", he questions as she points to the envelope in her hands.

"You have a card from someone. I guess we must have over looked it."

Looking at her face before shrugging, he kisses her little nose before taking the card and opening it. Opening it to the inside he feels his eyes widen, as a gasp escaped his mouth.

"What? Who's it from?" Ally asks as she tries to peer up at the words, but Austin has already slid it back into the envelope, and ushers her with him to the door.

"Oh, no one." he says with a grin, and at the suspicious look on her face he winks, "Just a Pen-Pale of mine."

And as she raises her eyebrows, he just proceeds to kiss her senseless. Because he has been waiting far too long for this, and he's not about to let a minute go to waste while he's with her.

:/:

"_Dear Austin,_

_Have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year;)_

_-S.C."_

:/:

A/N: A very late Christmas fic, but I hope you enjoy!

I know there's probably a few mistakes, but give me a break, I worked until four in the morning on this o.O

I'll fix them later (:

Also, if there's a question about the title,

I _just_ discovered the two extra songs from Justin Bieber's deluxe album, under the mistletoe, and got an inspirational rush from the song Christmas Love, which I fell inlove with.(Even though there's no real connection with it to the story, but I'll take what I can get!)

So I thank Jb(Love Him!) very much, for letting me get out of My Funk long enough to finish this!

I'm pretty proud of this though, I think it's My Longest Oneshot :D

Well, Review please!

Merry belated Christmas!

And have a very Happy New Years!c:

-Red


End file.
